I will do anything
by demonicaura90
Summary: The bet; Steal the Nana no Tama Prize: Risa’s heart My first fic! Satoshi& Risa I do not own DN angel!NO FLAMS PLEASE! THIS IS NOT YAOI so if you like boy boy stuff go away now! Constructive criticism is fine please
1. Default Chapter

Title: I will do anything for you Summery:  
The bet; Steal the Nana no Tama Prize: Risa's heart My first fic! Yay since there isn't much Satoshi& Risa out there I deiced to make my own…NO FLAMS PLEASE! THIS IS NOT YAOI so if you like boy boy stuff go away now! Constructive criticism is fine please R &RDark ,who is now his own person and Satoshi are both in love with Risa ,the younger of the Harada twins, Satoshi wants Dark to stay away form her and Dark wants Satoshi to stay away to settle this Dark must steal the Nana no Tama (A/n: I couldn't think of a name Nana no Tama means Apple of souls it really does! I know its stupid….) and Satoshi cant let him get it but what if not only Satoshi and Dark are after the piece of art? Satoshi/Risa Slight Riku/Disuske NO YOAI!

Risa, the younger of the two Harada twins, was on her balcony , it was late but the girl couldn't get to sleep she had tried everything but couldn't rest her eyes long enough to fall asleep. Riku Whom Risa thought was sleeping was peering under the door at Risa knowing that something was wrong. She hasn't been the same lately…. Riku thought as she stood making her way back to her room I hope she gets over it soon shes so moody like this! Risa took one last glance at the night sky before slinking off to bed starring at the ceiling as her eyes closed and she finally got some sleep.

It was Saturday, Risa awoke looking at the clock by her bedside that read 9:03AM She swung her feet out of bed and picked out her clothes Riku hadn't woken her hmm that was strange. Risa put on her clothes and put her hair up with a yellow ribbon she brushed her teeth and went down stairs when the doorbell rang "" I got it!" opened the door and looked at the red headed boy standing there "oh Hello Daiuske" he smiled his innocent smile Riku came to the doorway and invited Daiuske in they chatted for a while as Risa watched outside

"Risa you wanna come?" no answer "Risa?" " RISA?!" "R-I-S-A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Risa blinked and looked at Riku "you wanna come with us to the park?" Riku asked annoyed by her sisters spacyness "Oh I don't know .." she would say softly "I don't want to bother you two" Risa was still slightly mad that Riku had a boyfriend before her. Riku rolled her eyes and grabbed her sisters wrist "your coming rather you want to or not!" Risa was lead out the door and down the sidewalk all the way to the park where she yanked her hand from Rikus and scowled slightly pouting as she sat down on a bench watching Riku and Daiuske run off . Her honey colored eyes stared at her hands her amber hair fell over her shoulders as soon looked up and caught a glimpse of… No way It couldn't be she would stand as if time was in slow motion she stared to run "Dark-san ?" she thought to herself as she ran crashing into a figure rather hard infact she made herself stumble back and hit the ground . She looked up embarrassed mumbling a apology before looking at the blue eyes that belonged to Satoshi. He extened his hand to help her up his clod gaze never leaving her face. "Im sorry" She said again before tanking his and and being helped up "Its okay " was his reply but still his eyes never left hers "ummm I-I better go see you later…." Satoshi watched her run off and knew exactly where she was going since he had seen him too… Dark… how could she still love him he thought as he followed Risa from a distance.


	2. Return of the glasses

Chapter 2 Return of the glasses! well here I am again I had this pre writen but didnt upload it till now as you can see .Is it weird Im updateing on new years? no not really my parents are having a party and well Im downstairs the whole time! whoo me lol well heres the new chapter I hope you like R&R!

Risa had lost him she sat down at the other side of the park head in her heads. Maybe I was just seeing things she thought to herself. Maybe Im sick or dreaming…. She lifted her head seeing Riku and Daiuske who were waving for her she stood and left for home.

Satoshi was behind a tree looking up at Dark who was just above Risa's head before she left. Dark looked down at Satoshi smirking slightly. "Are you spying on me?" "no don't flatter yourself Dark I wasn't watching you." was Satoshi's cold reply . Dark jumped down and leaned on a tree "oh then where you spying on Risa Harada then?" There was amusement in Darks voice he was prepared for Satoshi's comment about not having the time for girls. "yes " he admitted sharply and why not if Dark was his biggest threat he better take care of him not so that Risa couldn't be distracted by him. Dark's eyes widened "What.. Satoshi ..you like Risa?" Satoshi stared at him "that's why I just said didn't I?" Darks gaze turned form pure enjoyment to shock and anger as he pinned Satoshi to a tree. "You Stay away from her got that Satoshi?!" Satoshi's glasses fell to the ground as he smirked. "I can do what I please Dark, plus she can choose who she wants" he slightly smiled as Dark stepped back and un pinned him. "I suppose your right…but, since only one of us will be the lucky guy how bout we start a little bet.. Whoever wins can have Risa and the looser has to back off." Satoshi nodded "fine it's a bet, what do we have to do" Dark smirked 'I will steal something if you can catch me then you win if I escape I win. Fair?" "Fine" Satoshi said. (A/n: here it comes please don't laugh! At the art thinggings name) " I will steal the Nana no Tama." Satoshi thought the apple of souls its pure gold on the outside a Sapphire in the inside if you and your lover touch it at the same time your souls will be forever together…. Satoshi nodded. "I agree"

Sunday morning Risa was out at 5:00AM walking in the park she sighed as she leaned on a tree seeing something shinny. "huh" she leaned down and picked it up it was glasses … Satoshi's glasses to be exact she stared at them and looked around "I wonder if he's awake I should return them.. Im sure hes having trouble seeing" she checked her watch 6:30 she would go in the afternoon she didn't want to wake him this early for a little reason like this.

Later:

Risa walked out of her house it was 2:00 she would return Satoshi's glasses and get home quickly before Riku noticed other wise she would have to tell everything that happened and where she was . 

Walking up to Satoshi's house she sighed why was she nervous? She knocked on the door holding the glasses in her hands . There was a Thumping sound as Satoshi opened the door suprised to see Risa standing there not only that but holding his glasses.

"Hi I beilive these belonmg to you I found them in the park..." Satoshi stared at her a mix of confustion, surprise and his usuall coldness. "Thanks.." was his answer it was short and to the point. "Your welcome.." Risa stood there as if expecting more she turned around. her eyes met his ice blue ones. She smiled slightly she had only saw him once without his glasses and thought he was pretty cute now she looked at him again. oh he'll be suspisious if I keep stareing she thought to herself as Risa waved and stared on her way home.

Openig the door the lights were off and no one was around. Risa went to her bedroom and turned on the T.V. Just as she was dozeing a reporter came on. "The Phantom Theif dark will strike tonight at 12:00. Takeing the (A/n lol gets me everytime) Nana no Tama." Risa sat up stareing at the screen of her T.V. "what Dark? then it wasnt a dream I really did see him!" she broke into a big smile and decided to try to see Dark.

Satoshi was stareing at his glasses he soon put them on and walked out of his house. Dark's little plan would be ruined and Risa would be his but he better get a move on, it was 5:00 and he still had to take a look at the area where the Nana no Tama was hidden.

11:00 PM

Risa had her hair in its normal style half up half down and wore a blue shirt and black skirt. She had found the perfect hiding place so she would be able to see and speak with dark.

Satoshi was infrount of the door that held the Nana no Tama, Risa was in the room that held the peice of art, waiting for Dark although the theif had 45 more minitues left intill Midnight. 

Dark had got taken out the gaurds on the first floor and was heading up to the second. Opening the door to the second level the gaurds were already taken care of. "what!?" dark looked aorund "oh well eaiser for me." Dark walked up to the third floor opening the door seeing blinde ahir and gold eyes stareing at him. "...Krad...."

A/N: Wheee yay another Chapter Done! I hope you Like this maybe better than the first but were getting into action now!

Next Chapter hilights!  
- Krad and Dark fight -Satoshi Krad and dark fight -Risa is seen by the three -Krad kidnapps Risa! tehe keep reading! 


	3. Giver her back

Chapter 3- Give her back! 

HIIIIIII its me! whoooo well this is my FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR!So hope you like and have any Ideas Email them to me PLEASE! I may not get alot of reviews but ::sniff:: I dont care I am sucky at writing and good reviews make me proud!okay now on with the story!

11:50- Dark and Krad

Dark was surprised to see Krad standing there (A/N: BTW in the anime is it just me but does Krad's accent make you laugh too? ohh btw this story is mostly based on the Manga)

"hello, Dark its been a while" (A/N cant you just see him saying that!? okay Ill shut up now)

"yes Krad a while ..what are you doing here?"

Krad smirked "I came to get the Nana no Tama why are you here Dark Mousey?"

Dark crossed his arms "Im here for the same reason."

Krad nodded "well you have to get past me first."

Dark shrugged "it makes it more fun its a warm up for Satoshi."

Krad smiled "ah so my old Tamer is here too, this will be fun"

12:00 Risa-

Risa looked at her watch it was exactly 12:00 was Dark not coming? No No NO Risa thought as she shook her head he would never send out a warning letter and not show. She sighed but, he was always punctual... She looked at the Nana no tama. She knew the stories and when Dark came they would touch it at the same time. She blushed as she herd a crash and saw Dust and Dark wasnt standing there but someone one else that looked like Dark but was fair it was..Krad?!

12:00 Satoshi-

His watched beeped at exactly midnight. Dark wasnt here Satoshi smirked. Did he forget or did he not care?

12:02 -Dark and Krad

Krad pulled out his white feather shooting blasts of energy everywhere.  
Dark couldnt get the time to counter attack so he was running for his life.  
Dark hid behind a piller panting as Krad smirked and shot another blast knocking Dark unconscience for a first time.

12:04  
Krad made his way to the room that held the Nana no Tama and Spotted satoshi

"Ahh my old tamer how have you been?" Krad asked smugly "Dont play with me Krad what do you want?!" Mix of surprise and disquset was in Satoshi's eyes.  
"I just want The Nana no tama, hand it over and I will spare your life" 'No" Satoshi would never hand it over he watched as Krad walked over to him pushing him aside making him hit a wall. Satoshi and no chance agenst him when he was a normal boy.

12:13 - Risa and Krad

Risa was shocked she stepped back from he rhiding place trying not to make noise but trippe dover a crate making a loud crash. "oh no no no this is all wrong " she panicked.

Krad looked over to Risa smirking. "Risa Harada, I beleive was your name"

"h-how did you know that?" "Same reason dark does , As Dark lived in Daiukse ...I lived in Satoshi and he thought about you often"  
Risa was stunned. "o-oh...."

Krad made his way tword her " you were his sacred madien you know hes here now this could be interesting" A smirk was on his face as her grabbed Risa's hand. Taking Risa who was screaming and leaving the Nana no tama and note for Dark and Satoshi.


	4. Shes gone?

Well then here I am Im soooooooo bored and inspired so Im writing another chapter!Happy reading and...BTW tell me if Im getting my chaps too long mmmm k? oh and sorry bout grammer my comp is realllly pissin me off okay ill get it fixed ASAP!  
oh and do you like the time thinggys?

12:25- Risa and Krad

Risa was struggleing her hair had come loose and ribbon fell to the gorund krad thought it funny that she struggled so much.

"Ahh Risa this is way more fun then getting the Nana no Tama I can get it and have two good fights." he smirked

"what are you doing! LET GO!!" Risa struggled getting tired as she soon passed out form exastion.

12:30- Satoshi

His eyes opened to scan the scene his head hurt but that was all maybe a few brusies here and there.

"what the...." he rubbed his head stumbleing up to his feet and looking at the peice of art that was STILL THERE!? "Did I win?" he asked himself.  
He spotted a note he picked it expecting it was from Dark it read.

"Hello there Satoshi and Dark If you are reading this then I guess you have woken up finally, but it is too late. No, I didnt take the Nana no Tama I took something more valuble. What you ask? I took Risa Harada. Oh, you didnt know she was hiding in the room that held the nana no tama? Pitty ..if you want her back bring me the peice of art at Midnight tomarrow Krad."

satoshi went over the the window angrey tring to keep his blood pressure down..."Krad!!" He picke dup his stuff grabbed the nana no Tama and left.

12;40 Dark -

Dark entered the room that held the Nana no Tama but the peice of art was gone. Dark also found the note he read it and then narrowed his eyes. "Damnit I cant beleive I wasnt here!but Ill be there tomarrow'

1:00 Risa

Risa opened her honey brown eyes looking aorund the room she was in she was on the floor,cold,hungry and still tired the door was shut and locked. "Let me out!! " she yelled runnig up to the door and punding on it then sicking to the floor in defeat. :I wanna go home..Riku, Dark... anyone help me " she whispered as she fell asleep.

Krad laughed at Risa hearing her throught the door.

The next day- Riku

Riku had called Daiukse she was crying while she talked " Risa never came home! she left to run an errand and never came back!Do you know where she is?" she cried louder and more "yes okay thanks..bye." She hung up and sniffed then turned to the phone picking it up calling Satoshi.

Satoshi-

"yes, I understand Riku I will look for her..your welcome ..goodbye" The blue haired boy sighed and sat down. "what am I going to do what if I cant get her back?" he thought.

A/N: well shorter than most but hey I got inspired and yeah and next chapter.  
The meeting point - Risa gets pushed off the bridge into frigid water who will save her now!?


End file.
